


siren song

by marsella_1004



Category: ITZY (Band), IZONE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004
Summary: Они с Чеён любят друг друга. Пусть и больше, чем положено родным сёстрам.
Relationships: Lee Chaeyeon/Lee Chaeryeong
Kudos: 3





	siren song

**Author's Note:**

> старьё с фикбука
> 
> фоном: maruv - siren song

Чеён так давно хотела её увидеть: прикоснуться к мягким щекам, которые постепенно исчезают, являя миру острые скулы из-за вечных диет; обнять покатые плечи, оставляя сестринский поцелуй на лбу; прижать к себе и не выпускать из объятий в жестокую реальность, где каждый считает своим долгом опустить её внешность и наговорить столько всего дурного, что невозможно забыть или выбросить из головы.

И Черён всё же пришла к ней, даже если была занята своими проблемами в университете, каждодневной учёбой и новыми проектами. Она училась и старалась сделать как можно больше, чтобы за её успехами и заслугами не замечали её лица. Чтобы снова не смотрели на неё, как на пустое место. Чтобы считали таким же человеком, как и они. 

Ей всего-то нужно было почувствовать себя живой и полезной, пусть даже почти никогда не удостаивалась похвалы и добрых слов в свой адрес.

Вместо чужих людей это делала Чеён. Она нежно гладила её волосы, расчёсывая, и массировала напряжённую шею и плечи. Оставляла цепочку поцелуев на щеках и линии челюсти, зарываясь носом в ароматные каштановые пряди и дыша ею. 

Черён откидывала голову назад и позволяла старшей творить отнюдь не сестринские вещи, пока их никто не видит за стенами собственной квартиры. 

Чеён расстегнула платье и сняла его; тонкая ткань спустилась к ногам, и девушка перешагнула через неё. Задёрнув шторы, она вернулась к младшей и принялась помогать с одеждой. Топ с джинсами повторили судьбу платья, разделяя с ним холодный пол. 

Черён поднялась со стула и несмело двинулась вперёд; это была одна из немногих их встреч после первого раза, когда они переступили границу семейных отношений, став ещё ближе во всех смыслах. 

Чеён разделась догола, перед этим закрыв дверь в свою комнату, и подцепила пальцами лямку бюстгальтера сестры. Оттянула вниз и то же самое проделала со второй. Черён послушно высвободилась из плена мешающего белья. Села на диван и стыдливо опустила взгляд в пол; в крови разливался страх вперемешку с любопытством и отчаянным желанием. 

Старшая всё поняла с первого вздоха, словно между ними была телепатическая связь. Но их узы были гораздо крепче.

– Сестра моя, – выдохнула Чеён в искусанные алые губы. – Моя красавица.

Она уселась к ней на колени и заставила взглянуть на себя, приподняв лицо младшей за подбородок. Осторожно коснулась губами кончика носа, желобка под ним, а потом ворвалась с поцелуем в полураскрытый рот. Жадно терзая нежные губы и сплетаясь языками, Чеён извивалась на ней и сжимала худые бёдра пальцами, наверняка оставляя синяки. 

Она гладила выпирающие рёбра и впалый живот под ними, продвигаясь ниже, к тому цветку, который опорочила больше трёх месяцев назад. Нарушила все возможные запреты, не позволив этот священный обряд провести кому бы то ни было другому. 

У Черён не было парней до того дня, поэтому свою невинность она подарила любимой сестре. И Чеён была ей безмерно благодарна за доверие. 

Нескольких движений хватило, чтобы вырвать тихий всхлип младшей. Она откинула голову назад, разрешая сестре целовать себя и оставлять отметины на шее и ключицах, свидетельствующие об её истинной принадлежности. 

Через мгновение Черён обмякла, ослабев и потеряв контроль над разумом. Сплошной туман застилал её глаза, из уголков которых капали горячие слёзы. Она часто дышала, выдыхая через рот и вслушиваясь в тишину, разбавляемую трением тела о диван и последующим падением.

Чеён встала на колени меж разведённых ног Черён и посмотрела снизу вверх. Она положила руку на её бедро и прикоснулась губами к голени младшей. Двинулась выше и поцеловала кожу с внутренней стороны бедра. Она подняла свой взгляд и тронула кончиками пальцев влажную от слёз щёку девушки. 

Черён любила её и безоговорочно верила сестре. Пожалуй, она бы даже смогла доверить свою жизнь в её руки. Ведь она целиком и полностью принадлежала ей одной. И Чеён знала это, потому что сама тоже зависела от младшей, выполняя любые её прихоти и капризы. 

– Моя сестра, моя семья, моя плоть и кровь. 

И моя любовь.

Она запечатлела поцелуй на солёных губах и оплела её, подобно плющу, прижав ближе к себе. 

Черён было хорошо в этот момент, и ничего более не имело значения: ни шепотки в коридорах университета, ни толки среди горожан, ни косые взгляды на улице. 

Ведь они с Чеён любят друг друга. 

Пусть и больше, чем положено родным сёстрам.


End file.
